Silver Sword
'''Silver Sword '''is a guild in Elder Tale. It is one of the most influential guilds in Akihabara and one of the four major battle guilds. Silver Sword was originally supposed to be a member of the Round Table Alliance but its guild master, William Massachusetts, refused to join. After the Alliance proves to be a success, he and the rest of Silver Sword leave for Susukino. Overview The members of Silver Sword followed their leader William in his exile in the wake of the success of Shiroe's road-map for the city's recovery. The whole guild journeyed north and, after passing through Depths of Palm much like Shiroe and his companions did in the past, fell upon Susukino in force, driving out the majority of Brigandia, while leaving its remnants helpless within the city itself. The guild makes the city its base of operation and, unlike Brigandia before it, defers from ruling it in any heavy-handed manner. After failing to negotiate with Kinjo, Shiroe and Naotsugu request Silver Sword's assistance in clearing the Abyssal Shaft raid. By this time, however, most of the guild had quit Raids, and the group was only complete after recruiting Tetora and Demiqas. Out of the guild's 220 members, a number of them left the guild and out of those who remained, only 20 were willing to go on Raids by the time Shiroe arrived in Susukino, although the others were willing to do quests and defense of the city. Silver Sword has several flags bearing its emblem. Guild Hall Nothing is known about Silver Sword's guild hall in Akiba. In Susukino, their guild hall is not located in the Guild Meeting Hall but is instead in a tavern that they bought and now own. Inside the guild hall is a bar, and there are Landers who work there. With Silver Sword currently ruling Susukino, they don't fear even Demiqas and instead find his intrusion simply bothersome, a distinct difference from when Shiroe last visited the city. Synopsis Gold of the Kunie arc Although Shiroe's negotiations with Kinjo fail, he is tipped off to the fact that there is a difficult Raid leading to the core of the Kunie Clan's base of operations, the golden whirlpool. Because he wanted to avoid Minami's detection, he was hesitant to use the Round Table's resources, and thus goes to Susukino with Naotsugu and Li Gan to request Silver Sword's help. The Collapse of the Round Table arc At the end of the arc, as Rayneshia is making her plea to rally under her, William appears as a representative of Silver Sword to demonstrate the now-functional Intercity Transport Gate. Afterwards, Silver Sword joins as a member of the New Round Table Council. Members Trivia *The Abyssal Shaft team was supposed to have illustrations and descriptions in the appendix of The Gold of the Kunie, but the editor forgot about them and thus they were never added in the volume. To amend that, Mamare put the sketches and information on his website. References Navigation Category:Guilds Category:Article stubs